


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (10/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [52]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (pre-George!Harry POV: Harry/Louis, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (10/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 3 sentences, so this is 6 total. :)

It's been a long time since Harry and Louis played -- a long time since they've had sex that wasn't, while still fun and great, sort of perfunctory, and while Harry doesn't necessarily crave that empty whirling space in his head, he misses seeing the beautiful way Louis morphs when he's in his own right headspace.

He misses the feeling of being With Louis, rather than just with Louis, and even though he's sure it doesn't make much sense, it feels as though they're just going through the motions sometimes, neither of them willing to become a half of something that used to be whole.

And it isn't like he's worried that there's something _wrong_ , but just because it isn't wrong doesn't mean that it's right, either -- there's a space between them that has a specific mass, and Harry doesn't know how to fill it anymore without stretching one or the other of them out of shape. They pull on each other, tugged in and out of orbit, their gravity altogether too much to handle when they're the only planets in their system big enough to do any damage. The air is thin in their atmosphere, and Harry doesn't know how much longer they can hold together before he can no longer breathe. 

The universe needs gravity, or everything is just in freefall.


End file.
